1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cargo area covers and more particularly pertains to a new cover system for covering a cargo area of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of cargo area covers is known in the prior art. More specifically, cargo area covers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,094,499; U.S. Pat. No. 5,829,819; U.S. Pat. No. 1,861,277; U.S. Pat. No. 4,083,596; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 379,173; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,186,580. 
Since the invention of trucks and other vehicles that have cargo areas, people have tried to invent means of covering them in order to protect the vehicle's cargo. These conventional devices have taken many forms. They range from toppers that have windows and doors to flexible covers that snap onto fasteners mounted on the vehicle. All of these devices require some manual manipulation on the part of the user. The present invention on the other hand permits a user to operate the cover system from inside a cabin of a vehicle.
In this respect, the motorized cover system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of covering a cargo area of a vehicle.